


joker game 02

by laokeng



Series: joker game [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spy Thomas, spy newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	joker game 02

chapter 02  
不知道又过了多少天，Thomas接到军队上司的命令，要去调查一个被怀疑是间谍的外国人，丹。他是来到the last city做技术指导很久的外国人，被WICK机构怀疑是间谍，但迟迟找不到证据。然而同时，他又异常崇拜the last city，甚至被总理授予过the last city的国旗。同时喜欢赌博，最喜欢和别人玩儿俄罗斯轮盘赌。  
秘密机构的头目——詹森不想接这个案子。不得已，Thomas只能搬出军方的命令逼詹森同意。詹森无奈找来Newt，给他布置任务。  
Newt简单的扫了眼资料，“我知道了。”  
詹森继续吩咐：“伪装成警卫队，闯进屋内调查。Newt你担任现场总指挥，取得证据后立刻离开。在真正的警卫队到来之前有20分钟的时间，你可以吗？”  
Newt合上资料，“20分钟，绰绰有余。Thomas，麻烦你扮演警卫队队长了。”  
“我吗？”Thomas讶异。  
Newt轻笑，“这里所有人只有你真正了解那些，没有人比你更适合这个位置。而我会以翻译的身份和你同行。可以吗？”  
Thomas被夸的有些飘飘然。“可以！”  
“明天八点行动，我去通知大家，Thomas队长，辛苦你了。”他打趣的说着，甚至还很随意的敬了个军礼。  
第二天8点，秘密机构迷宫组所有人穿戴整齐的站在丹的家门口。丹怒吼，“你们怎么又来了？我可是有总理授予的好国名的称号的人！！”  
Thomas刚想开口，newt却抢先上前一步，“如果我们找不到证据，我们队长就和你玩儿俄罗斯轮盘赌。”  
俄罗斯轮盘赌的规则很简单：在左轮手枪的六个弹槽中放入一颗子弹，任意旋转转轮之后，关上转轮。游戏的参加者轮流把手枪对着自己的头，扣动板机；中枪的当然是输，怯场的也为输，坚持到最后的就是胜者。残忍又危险，却又被很多人视为是展现勇气、运气和气度的崇高游戏。压力面前保持优雅，病态又绅士的游戏。  
Thomas不知道Newt为什么会提出这种无力的要求。但时间紧迫，他让手下全部进屋搜查。“大兵”们粗鲁的闯进屋，毫不客气的检查着每一处，打碎花盆瓷碗都在所不惜。丹在门外大吼大叫，“我的花盆！！我的瓷器！！你们这群无礼的警卫队！第二次把我家砸的稀巴烂。不要动我的宝贝！一次算了，第二次我绝对不原谅！！”  
Thomas大惊，问题脱口而出，“第二次？怎么回事？”  
而在这时，他的手下纷纷汇报“查无所获”。  
要找的证据从一开始就不在这里吗？Thomas面对被搜的乱七八糟的房间，拧紧眉头。丹得意洋洋的说：“队长？是不是该到了我们玩儿俄罗斯轮盘赌的时刻了？”  
他装好一只枪。枪口抵着自己的下巴，狞笑着开了一枪。空枪响过。他安全通过。“我的运气不错啊，竟然是空枪。”摇摇枪，他用食指勾着枪，伸到Thomas面前。Thomas的冷汗爬满额头。他从没想过，这次任务竟然要堵上性命，也没想过死亡的威胁竟然离自己这么近。他扫过眼前扮演自己手下的同期生们，只收到了一张张冷漠的面孔。这让他心寒无比，仿佛置于冰冷的黑暗中。余光扫到Newt上扬的嘴角。他不明白，为什么nest还能这样的处之泰然镇定自若。  
丹的声音又响起：“队长！不要磨磨唧唧了，到你了，快玩儿啊。”  
Thomas仿佛陷入重重迷雾中，被人牵着走。他颤抖着双手，将手枪口对准自己。默默祈祷着不要让自己这么倒霉，同时又表现出一副英勇就义的样子。扣动扳机，又是一声空响。  
劫后余生。这是Thomas刺客最能想到的词。中弹的几率增加到了1/4。气氛开始紧张起来。丹拿着枪对着自己，在众人的目光下连开两枪。毫发无伤。他笑嘻嘻的将枪伸到Thomas的面前，“不知道队长是否有这个胆量？”  
中枪的几率增加到了1/2。非生即死，生死关头的选择，Thomas异常的紧张。手心汗已将湿透了。他甚至做好了牺牲的准备，去接那把枪。就在这个时候，他看到了newt勾起的嘴角，那是他每次在行动成功时特有的笑容。他瞬间明白了，自己才是抽中鬼王的人，需要隐藏自己人。军方已经搜过了，明知道找不到证据却还是要他接任务，就是为了陷害秘密机构。而秘密机构借此反将一军，借这个机会，推自己出来，如果找不到证据，就正好除掉了自己，这个军方安插的眼线。  
不管怎么看，自己都是必死无疑。


End file.
